


Gelosia portami via

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Rafa lavora col suo grande amico e punto di riferimento Carlos Moya e mentre a lui le cose vanno sempre meglio, a Nole succede tutto l'opposto. Che problemi nasconde dietro i suoi tipici giochi e sorrisi? Saprà Rafa aiutarlo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> questa shot l’ho scritta durante l’Australian Open di quest’anno, Rafa è andato alla grande con l’arrivo del nuovo allenatore, Carlos Moya, mentre Nole è stato un disastro col suo nuovo mental coach, infatti è uscito subito. Moya è un amico per Rafa, un idolo del tennis ed è l’unico nuovo allenatore che lui ha accettato dopo un sacco che si rifiutava di cambiare i suoi. Poco dopo è arrivata la notizia che suo zio Tito il prossimo anno non ci sarà. Nole invece ha concluso la collaborazione con Boris Becker ed ha preso questo misterioso individuo che non ha fatto grandi cose fin qua. Intanto continuano ciclicamente le voci sulla presunta non confermata crisi matrimoniale fra lui e sua moglie Jelena. E, in aggiunta, Rafa si fa fotografare mentre si allena a torso nudo con Carlos. Insomma, mi sono fatta un bel film! Buona lettura. Baci Akane  
> PS: per tenere sotto controllo quel che scrivo e pubblico nei vari siti, questa è la mia pagina: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/  
> mentre per seguire le faccente slash sul tennis, la pagina è questa ed entrambe sono mie: https://www.facebook.com/tennislash/  
> E questo è l'album pieno di foto di Rafa e Carlos: https://www.facebook.com/pg/tennislash/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1043199112452769

  
GELOSIA PORTAMI VIA  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/moyal7.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/moyal39.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/moyal23.jpg)  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/10.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/11.3.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/11.jpg)  


  
Quando lo sento che ne parla tutto entusiasta noto subito nella sua voce uno strano tono che cerca quasi di nascondere, ma a me non può di certo darla a bere…   
Lo faccio parlare e nel mentre assottiglio lo sguardo cercando di figurarmi la sua faccia attraverso il tono che sento.   
In questi momenti mi irrita molto non averlo davanti.   
\- Rafa, cosa fai, possiamo fare con skype? - Chiedo poi improvviso mentre parla, lui allora mi dà l’ok senza problemi e così poco dopo lo posso vedere in viso.   
Oh, lo sapevo. È rosso in faccia!   
L’avevo percepito dalla sua voce, ma non volevo crederci!  
Ma tu guarda!  
\- RAFA! - Esclamo improvviso facendogli venire un colpo, mi guarda attraverso lo schermo come se fossi impazzito ed io ribatto sempre più convinto: - SEI EMOZIONATO! - Grido facendogli allontanare il telefono di qualche centimetro.   
\- E con questo? Certo che lo sono! Lui è Carlos Moya, è uno dei miei tennisti preferiti di quando ero ragazzino! -   
Caccio il broncio e mi inalbero perché vuole darmi del visionario o del geloso o non so che!  
\- No, è diverso, ti sentivo prima e ti vedo ora! Sei rosso mentre parli di lui, gli occhi ti brillano e la tua voce non è semplicemente felice, è eccitata! -   
Rafa sospira alzando gli occhi al cielo, cerca di controllarsi.   
\- Carlos è un amico, ci alleniamo spesso a Maiorca insieme, è delle mie parti, è normale per me essere particolarmente felice! -   
\- E allora perché l’hai inserito nel tuo staff di lavoro solo ora e non prima? - Sospira ancora seccato.   
\- Perché prima ero convinto che non mi servissero allenatori in più. Mio zio voleva chiamare un aiuto da due anni, io ho sempre rifiutato perché con loro ho vinto tanto e non mi serviva gente in più, io sono uno molto riservato con gli estranei, avevo paura di chiudermi e di lavorare male, ma quando mi ha offerto questa soluzione ho capito che era perfetto in realtà. Carlos non è un estraneo! - Mi mordo la bocca, lo ripete come se non fosse una cosa bruciante da sentire. - Senti, anche tu hai assunto un nuovo allenatore, un… come si chiama? Un allenatore della testa? - Rido al modo in cui lo dice, come se fosse una sciocchezza. Non ne abbiamo parlato perché so come la penserebbe. Lo conosco bene.   
\- Mental coach. - Lo correggo pignolo.   
\- Beh, quello che è. - Sminuisce lui.   
\- Non è un allenatore della testa, è un allenatore che tiene conto anche dell’aspetto emotivo e mentale di un giocatore. Gli altri allenano solo a livello fisico e di gioco tecnico, ma a volte ti servono aiuti morali, emotivi, mentali… - Spiego quello che mi sono guardato bene dal spiegargli prima ed in un momento capisco che le nostre diversità si vedono in momenti come queste.   
\- Non importa cos’è, Nole, mi sta bene che tu ce l’abbia anche se penso che sia una cagata. Perché tu devi fare il geloso? -   
Sospiro e gonfio le guance come un bambino.   
\- Io non faccio il geloso, dico solo che tu sei troppo felice di averlo in squadra, non lo saresti con un altro. -   
\- Non avrei mai preso un altro… - Corregge calmo e vittorioso. Faccio una smorfia e scuoto la testa.   
\- Senti, lascia perdere. Tanto ormai l’hai assunto, lui ha accettato. Perciò che ne parliamo a fare? È solo che lo trovo incredibile che per anni non hai voluto nessuno con una testardaggine pari solo a te ed ora improvvisamente accetti lui perché è lui. Scusa se mi dà fastidio! Mi terrò per me i miei fastidi! - Rafa sospira e si appoggia allo schienale del divano e allontana il telefono per mostrasi meglio a me.   
\- Mi piace se sei geloso, ma non mi piace litigare con te. - Rido.   
\- Parla mister ‘odio Jelena dal profondo del cuore’ - Lo canzono e lui fa una smorfia che sdrammatizza e lascia che tutto torni come al solito. Con una mano nei suoi pantaloni. Faccio un sorrisino soddisfatto.   
\- Vediamo se riesco a convincerti che non devi preoccuparti di nessuno… - Dice piano ed allusivo tirandosi fuori l’erezione che si preoccupa di farmi vedere. Sorrido malizioso e compiaciuto mentre mi metto comodo anche io.   
In breve le divergenze vengono dimenticate e messe da parte per un’attività ben più piacevole.   
Anche se prevedo una stagione complicata per me a pensare a lui con Carlos.   
Molto complicata.   
  
Il problema è che Carlos è sempre stato speciale per Rafa, perciò non è facile accettare che ora lavorino insieme.   
Carlos è compaesano di Rafa, i due si incontrano spesso, hanno giocato spesso insieme, si conoscono bene, sono in ottimi rapporti e Rafa lo ha sempre adorato, lo ha sempre preso come punto di riferimento e gli ha anche chiesto spesso consigli.   
So che è diverso, infatti lui che non ha mai voluto altri che suo zio nello staff, ora vederlo accettare Carlos è emblematico.   
Non posso non pensarci e non esserne infastidito, però se ne parlo di nuovo con lui va a finire che litighiamo un sacco e per me in questo momento non è l’ideale avere problemi con lui, l’unica mia oasi felice dopo mio figlio.   
Vivere una vita di finzioni dove non posso mai essere me stesso è un conto, essere profondamente infastidito dalla donna che ho scelto per starmi accanto per sempre è un altro. Qua le cose non possono andare bene.  È normale.   
Perciò devo trovare un rifugio sicuro per stare bene, per scrollarmi di dosso lo stress che ho nella vita privata. E quel rifugio è Rafa. Ma se ora guardando Rafa mi viene su un ictus perché è felice con Carlos, le cose non funzionano di certo.   
Come diavolo ne esco da qua?   
  
Non mi aiuta vederlo a torso nudo che si allena con lui, no proprio questo no.   
Rafa di solito indossa comunque qualcosa, anche se normalmente può indossare tutto quello che vuole, resta super gnocco lo stesso. Negli allenamenti di Melbourne, che è il primo torneo che fa con Carlos, Rafa indossa una maglietta senza maniche nera, a giorni alterni è bianca, ed è un grosso problema perché già così lui è troppo.   
Cioè, immaginatelo.   
Immaginate i suoi bicipiti ben in mostra, le spalle larghe, il fisico perfetto messo ancora più in evidenza dalla maglietta smanicata. Immaginate la sua pelle abbronzata imperlata di sudore, il cappellino all’indietro ed il gioco è fatto.   
Io ho una salivazione accentuata quando lo vedo e ho sempre fatto in modo di incrociarlo negli allenamenti, di allenarmi più o meno insieme a lui apposta poi per ‘occuparmi’ meglio di lui.   
Però è in queste condizioni che si mostra a Carlos.   
Ed anche peggio.  
Perché poi quando fa palestra lo stronzo si fa fotografare seduto in cyclette vicino a lui e si allena a torso nudo.   
Il bastardo!  
Nel corso della mia breve permanenza qua, capitano tante di queste. Rafa e Carlos insieme ad allenarsi e Rafa a torso nudo. Non bastava la maglietta senza maniche che mi uccide?  
Doveva pure togliersela vicino a lui?  
Ed il problema maggiore è rappresentato dal fatto che CARLOS È UN BELLISSIMO UOMO!   
Non posso farcela a gestire questo ed infatti avendo troppe cose per la testa, troppo stress, troppi pensieri, perdo subito contro un non so chi che sta non so dove. Guarda, è impensabile!  
Io… io non so, io devo uscirne, devo capire come fare. Non posso farmi divorare anche dalla gelosia per Rafa e Carlos, altrimenti sono morto.   
  
Butto i borsoni a terra quando torno in camera, sbuffo e scuoto la testa, poco dopo bussano alla mia porta e mi giro furioso, apro di scatto con l’urlo che esce prima di vedere chi è.   
\- CAZZO HO DETTO LASCIATEMI UN MOMENTO! - Ma poi vedo che è Rafa che si irrigidisce e mi guarda sorpreso. Probabilmente immaginava fossi arrabbiato, ma non a questo livello.   
Realizzo e mi scuso facendomi in parte.   
\- Scusa, pensavo fosse qualcun altro… - Lui entra ed io maledico il momento in cui ho accettato di far venire mia moglie. Non ho potuto dare le seconde chiavi a Rafa come al solito perché c’era Jelena che ha chiesto di poter venire quando vuole. Alla fine succede sempre più spesso così sono io che ho le chiavi di Rafa e non il contrario.   
Ho cercato di mettere delle regole, quando il giorno dopo ho delle partite, di lasciarmi solo a concentrarmi, mentre per il resto non ho potuto dire ‘non rompermi il cazzo’.   
Rafa mi guarda preoccupato e dispiaciuto ed è un libro aperto, riesco a capire molto bene tutto quello che pensa, così evito di trattenere che tanto è inutile, non servirebbe. Ormai io e lui parliamo, parliamo bene e di tutto e se voglio uscire da questa situazione, devo fargli capire quanto mi crea problemi il suo atteggiamento con Carlos. Almeno questo. Perché per il resto lui non può farci nulla.   
\- Vuoi fare una cosa per me, ti va? - Chiedo subito sostenuto, col tono teso e tremolante.   
Rafa rimane fermo più o meno in mezzo alla stanza ed aspetta paziente, dolcemente annuisce.   
\- Certo, tutto quello che vuoi. - Risponde dimesso. Che strano vederlo così pieno d’attenzioni, di solito è un treno ed è anche piuttosto indelicato.   
\- Smettila di flirtare con Carlos! - Rafa spalanca gli occhi e si irrigidisce, ha l’aria da ‘che diavolo dici’, sta per dirmelo ma un mio sguardo furioso e capisce così si mangia la risposta. A questo punto io sospiro e chiudo gli occhi girandomi di schiena rispetto a lui: - So che non flirti con lui, non di proposito almeno, ma cerca di non denudarti davanti a lui. E di non essere troppo zuccheroso. Sii più professionale. - Dico tagliente. Mi mordo la lingua, butto la testa all’indietro e come se mi correggessi, continuo usando di forza un altro tono, esasperato. - Scusa, lascia perdere. So che tu sei professionale, so che non ci provi con lui e che non sei zuccheroso e so che il tuo rapporto con Carlos è anche d’amicizia oltre che allenatore-giocatore, ma… ma io non so nemmeno cosa sto dicendo. Non… lascia perdere! - Con questo allungo un braccio per mandarlo via, ma lui mi stupisce e viene da dietro, infila le braccia sotto le mie e mi avvolge con dolcezza e forza insieme. Aderisce il corpo al mio ed è come se mi indossasse come un guanto. Dolcissimo. Dolcissimo Rafa.   
Era questo di cui avevo bisogno, dall’inizio. Solo che ero troppo arrabbiato, troppo geloso, per accettarlo. Per cercarlo.   
Ma ho bisogno solo di questo. Il mio rifugio. Rafa.   
Le sue mani si infilano sotto la mia maglietta e trovano la pelle sensibile del mio stomaco, trattengo il fiato e lui continua a carezzarmi, risale sul petto e gioca dolcemente coi miei capezzoli mentre mi dà tanti piccoli baci sul collo, sotto l’orecchio, facendomi chiudere gli occhi e rilassare.   
Me ne rendo conto solo ora, finalmente sono rilassato dopo non so quanto.   
\- Amo solo te, lo sai. - Mormora piano senza staccare le labbra che mi ricoprono di brividi. - Carlos non potrà mai e poi mai prendere il tuo posto in nessun modo, né sessualmente, né emotivamente, né mentalmente. - Lo dice con calma e sicurezza ed un pizzico di dolcezza che posso ricevere solo io.   
Giro la testa verso di lui alla ricerca delle sue labbra, solleva il capo e mi viene incontro, mi sfiora delicatamente con un bacio.   
\- Cosa ti succede? Intendo davvero. - E lui lo sa. Lui lo sa che quello che mi sta capitando non è un cedimento fisico o professionale perché sono riuscito ad ottenere quello che volevo da una vita, il Roland Garros. Non c’entra proprio nulla.   
Tanto meno lui con Carlos. No, non c’entra decisamente.   
\- Non voglio parlare. Adesso voglio solo te. -   
Quando lo dico lui non ribatte, non polemizza. Apre le labbra e tira fuori la lingua, si intrufola nella mia, gli facilito l’accesso aprendo a mia volta e gli vado incontro, ci respiriamo a vicenda come se ci mancasse l’ossigeno, stringo forte gli occhi mentre mi imprimo bene questo momento, questo bacio, lui. Mi dovrà bastare.   
Perciò dovrà essere davvero speciale.   
Il bacio si accende, diventa sempre più passionale e vivo, le nostre bocche non si separano, mescoliamo i nostri sapori e anche mentre mi volto fra le sue braccia, prendendogli il viso fra le mani per impedirgli di scappare, anche qua non smettiamo.   
E non smettiamo prima che mi afferri la maglietta e me la sollevi. A quel punto prendiamo fiato, ma torno subito su di lui, come se avessi necessità fisica della sua bocca, come se senza potessi morire.  
Lui torna a staccarsi per togliersi la propria, afferra il colletto e la tira via, lascio la mia bocca aperta col fiato sospeso senza muovermi, riprendo la sua poco dopo e torno a respirare e la foga cresce, cresce l’intensità, il mio bisogno, la mia voglia di piangere.   
Con la stessa ansia ed una fretta micidiale mi abbasso furiosamente i pantaloni ed i boxer insieme, li lascio a metà coscia, faccio la stessa cosa con lui, poi lo giro di schiena verso il letto dove lo spingo piegandolo in avanti, mi lecco la mano e mi strofino l’erezione per bagnarla, lo faccio un paio di volte. Dopo mi succhio le dita velocemente e gliele metto dentro, poi senza aspettare oltre lo prendo ed entro in lui.   
Rafa afferra le lenzuola e si torce verso di me con aria corrugata.   
\- Nole, piano! - Lo guardo arrabbiato, assente.   
Come piano?   
\- Andiamo, so che ti piace così… - A volte lo facciamo anche più voracemente di così.  
\- Sì ma… - Ma esco e rientro con più impeto, la seconda spinta è ancor più forte, lui geme in modo rumoroso, sono abituato a sentirlo gridare, mi piace quando grida.   
Mi chino e gli mordo la spalla, lui spinge con le mani e solleva il busto venendomi incontro, inizio a muovermi in lui, i colpi aumentano via via e come sempre invece di lamentarsi ne chiede ancora. Mi dà alla testa, mi dà così alla testa che nessuno ha questo potere.   
Sta aumentando di brutto, sta andando fuori dal mio controllo e sul più bello scivola via da me, si toglie frettoloso del tutto la parte inferiore dei vestiti che era solo abbassata, sale sul letto, si stende di schiena e mi apre le gambe davanti a me, si prende le ginocchia contro il petto e mi chiama.   
\- Dai… - Lo guardo stranito per un momento, infastidito che sia uscito e che mi abbia fermato quasi sull’orgasmo, di solito preferisce quella posizione.   
Comunque per non perdere il piacere mi tolgo alla velocità della luce shorts e boxer, salgo sul letto con lui e rientro subito, lo accontento, mi stendo su di lui che mi avvolge la vita e le braccia mi attirano a sé, stringendomi intorno al collo, la bocca sull’orecchio, lo lecca, lo tira coi denti, mi respira contro.   
E poi mentre torno a provare lo stesso piacere di prima, mentre il calore aumenta e la follia torna, lui stringe.  
Rafa stringe le braccia e le gambe intorno a me, stringe molto di più. Stringe un sacco.   
Sembra una stronzata, ma questa cosa, mentre lo sto prendendo e facendo mio, mentre il piacere si espande in ogni centimetro di me facendomi staccare il cervello del tutto, mi sconvolge.   
Mi sconvolge come non so dire.   
Mi sento un magone crescere, lo stesso che ho soffocato per mesi e mesi, ignorandolo di proposito. Perché no, non ho niente, non ho assolutamente niente.   
Ma ora lui stringe e tutto sta andando fuori dal mio controllo mentre muoio così.   
Io vengo e lui lo sente e cazzo è la prima volta che non so se lui è già venuto o no, di solito mi piace guardarlo mentre schizza per merito mio, ma ora non ne ho proprio avuto coscienza. Mi tendo su di lui e tremo come una foglia col piacere più assoluto, e lui me lo dice nell’orecchio, sempre stringendo con una forza sconvolgente:   
\- Ti amo Nole, ricordalo sempre. Qualunque cosa ti stia succedendo, ci sarò sempre per te. - Ed è qua, in mezzo al mio maledetto orgasmo, fra le sue braccia, con la sua bocca all’orecchio, che io piango.   
Libero le catene e lascio andare tutte le lacrime trattenute per mesi e mesi.  
Il pianto che esce è quasi una pioggia scrosciante.   
Esco da lui ma gli rimango steso sopra, gli crollo addosso, nascondo il viso contro il suo collo e sento qualcosa di appiccicoso fra di noi, credo sia venuto prima senza nemmeno che me ne accorgessi.   
Il mondo sparisce, siamo solo noi, lui mi circonda la testa ed io singhiozzo.  
Dio Santo, piango come un bambino fra le sue braccia e lui mormora ‘ssssst’ sull’orecchio, baciandomi teneramente, mi carezza la nuca e mi tiene a sé senza mollare la presa, non molla un secondo.   
\- Andrà tutto bene. - Non so perché quando sento questa frase nei film mi arrabbio, come fanno a dire che andrà tutto bene se invece è tutta una merda?  
Ma ora che lui me lo dice, ora è esattamente quello che avevo bisogno, è proprio quello che dovevo sentire. Torno a respirare mentre lo ripete ed io giro la testa, sollevo e trovo la sua bocca. Lo bacio in modo disperato, cercando di farmi bastare questo per il prossimo periodo. Dio solo sa se resisterò ancora.   
Rafa non fa domande, non insiste, non mi separa, non mi respinge.   
Potevo violentarlo, non si sarebbe opposto.   
  
Non so quanto ci ho messo a smettere di piangere, lui non ha fatto cenni di muoversi o di spazientirsi.   
Dopo mi sono steso di nuovo su di lui, mi ha abbracciato ed adagiato sul suo petto continuando a carezzarmi la schiena. Non mi ha chiesto nulla.   
Così mi decido a parlare.   
\- Non sopporto più Jelena. Pensavo che potevo passare la vita con lei perché era una ragazza facile che mi adora, è accondiscendente, non rompe le palle… però non riesco. Dovevo sposarmi e l’ho fatto. Volevo un figlio e l’ho avuto. Ma… - Inghiotto e la voce si spezza di nuovo. - Ma non posso vivere una vita intera di menzogne, non posso fare tutta la vita così. Non la amo e non solo. Mi dà fastidio nel profondo. Io proprio non riesco a starle vicino. E non posso dimostrarlo, non posso assolutamente perché è il teatrino che ho voluto io! Potevo gestirla diversamente, ma ero convinto che avrebbe funzionato, che ci sarei riuscito. Che potevo. Invece no e non so, io… io l’idea di tornare a casa con lei, stare con lei ogni istante libero del torneo e ritrovarmela nelle pause, nelle vacanze, dopo le partite… e dover fingere d’amarla… non ce la faccio. - Rafa non dice ‘lo sapevo che non poteva solo essere il cedimento del dopo obiettivo storico raggiunto. ‘ Il cedimento c’è stato, ma poi è subentrato ben altro. Sta andando tutto in disastro.   
E non c’entra cedimento fisico o mentale. È che non ho l’oasi che dovrei.   
\- Smetto di allenarmi e devo correre da lei, lei è lì sempre, quando finisco una partita, quando abbiamo qualche giorno ed allora sono a casa con lei, quando possiamo fare delle vacanze. Organizzo qualcosa e lei è sempre lì, sempre lì. Io non capisco, io non posso… mi irrita, Rafa, mi irrita profondamente e non capisco. E devo fingere di adorarla e che vada tutto bene! Ma non potrò farlo per sempre. È questa la vita che mi aspetta? È questa? Con lei per sempre, durante il tennis, dopo il tennis, finché morte non ci separi? Davvero? - Sospira e mi bacia la fronte dopo il mio sfogo che non ho mai tirato fuori, fra la scopata, il pianto e questo ora… beh, ammetto che mi sento meglio.  
Forse non avrei mai dovuto nasconderlo a Rafa, non dirlo a nessuno non l’ha cancellato.  
\- Sono la tua oasi, non voglio che mi nascondi nulla. Non ferisci me, ferisci solo te stesso. Io ho spalle forti, posso sopportare tutto. - Come se mi leggesse nel pensiero.   
\- Credo che sia diventata insostenibile quando ho provato a non fartelo capire. Allora lì sono andato via via sempre peggiorando. - Ammetto io stesso.   
Lo sento sorridere, mi solleva il viso con la spalla, mi alzo e lo guardo da vicino, lui mi carezza la guancia e sorride ancora.   
\- La insulteremo insieme! Per sempre. Finché morte non ci separi! - Con questo sdrammatizzare mi fa sentire, ridacchio e allento la tensione. Poi sospiro e appoggio la fronte sulla sua bocca che bacia.   
\- Mi sa che mi unirò al coro dei divorziati, un giorno. Insomma, non mi odio fino a questo punto. - Rafa ride contro la mia fronte ed io alzo la testa e gli rubo un bacio, lui continua a ridere.   
\- Son felice che ti ami. Davvero. - Dice poi carezzandomi ancora, facendosi serio mentre mi guarda da vicino. Io rimango un po’ triste.   
\- Vorrei sposare te alla luce del sole. È questo che vorrei fare. - Lui sorride anche per me.   
\- Anche io. Ma poi saremmo costretti a inscenare le nostre morti. Sai cosa succederebbe se ci sposassimo? - Rafa scherza alla mia maniera e mi aiuta ancora molto, scherziamo finalmente insieme ed io capisco che non è il fatto che giochi su una cosa che mi angoscia fino a questo punto, è il fatto che finalmente sappia cosa mi sta distruggendo dentro.   
Almeno ho lui, adesso lo posso dire.  
Almeno ho lui.   
\- Grazie per esserci sempre. -   
\- Grazie di avermi fatto entrare. - Mormora lui sorridendo con dolcezza. Il resto del tempo lo passo abbracciato a lui, stretto come un bambino con la madre.   
A volte non ci sono le soluzioni, a volte puoi solo lasciarti consolare. Eppure è tutto quello che alla fine ti serviva per andare avanti.   
Una coccola.  



End file.
